A thousand of letters for you
by Ren Takao
Summary: [MakoRin week day 1/day 5/day 6]. Es una costumbre que tiene desde hace tiempo. Escribirle una carta por cada día que no la ha visto y esperar a que vuelva. Para Makoto no existe mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos que con palabras y es por eso que le escribe hasta que regrese de Australia. [MakoRin!fem] [Two-shot]
1. A thousand of

**Free! y Free! ES son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO, la historia y todos los personajes son de la autoria de Koji Ohji. Yo escribo esto sin fines de lucro y únicamente para entretener a los demás.**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencias. OoC, Hetero. MakoRin!fem en ese orden.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, el nombre que elegí para Rin!fem estaba entre Rinto y Ren, pero buscando los kanjis me agrado más el de Ren (Flor de loto) puesto que es bastante similar al de Rin. No crean que lo elegí por mi nickname.<strong>

**Happy MakoRin week a todas las que gustamos de está linda y tierna pareja. Si se dan cuenta, hago mención del tema del día 1, el tema del día 5 y del día 6. Espero que les guste este pequeño two-shot, mañana espero traer la versión de Rin!fem.**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>A thousand of letters for you<strong>_—

.

_**Makoto's version.**_

.

De nuevo se encontraba sentado en aquel pequeño escritorio que tenía en el departamento en el que llevaba cerca de dos años viviendo. Podía apreciarse su entusiasmo, su gran y cálida sonrisa pero sobre todo, la expresión de enamorado que hacían brillar sus ojos de una manera tan singular y poco común en alguien como él.

Desde hace un tiempo, tenía escribiendo cartas para aquella chica que había robado su corazón a diario, sin saltarse un solo día. En todas ellas le narraba lo divertido o lo frustrante que había sido su día, todo lo que había aprendido en la universidad pero sobre todo, lo mucho que extrañaba el tenerla cerca.

El aroma a fresa de sus cabellos borgoña.

Sus profundos ojos de un hermoso rojo, que opacaba a todas las rosas que alguna vez le había regalado.

Sus curiosos dientes, su amor por la carne…el aroma del desayuno que preparaba siempre que se quedaba a dormir en su casa.

Toda su existencia.

Extrañaba con todo su corazón el tener a la Matsuoka mayor cerca, pero el entendía que la joven estaba en Australia persiguiendo sus sueños tal y como él lo estaba haciendo en Tokio.

Suspiró largamente.

Aquel bolígrafo que tantas noches antes de dormir había sido su compañero ahora se movía tan naturalmente, como si tuviera vida propia para escribir aquellas palabras que tanto había pensado a lo largo del día.

Una sonrisa.

Deseos de verle pronto.

Buena suerte.

Sus cartas no varían mucho, o eso es lo que cree Makoto. Cada día, a cada momento está pensando en que contarte a la pelirroja.

Ha perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le ha escrito, pero no le importa. No le importa dormir 10 minutos o una hora más tarde de lo habitual solamente para expresarle todo el profundo amor que le tiene mediante palabras.

Muchas veces, ha pensado que todas las flores que le ha mandado no pueden expresar realmente todas esas emociones tan puras que las palabras si puedes.

No le importa admitir que no le ha mandado ninguna de ellas, esperando a su regreso para entregarle todas y cada una de ellas junto con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Suspira complacido cuando termina.

Si Haru lo viera le diría que es un romántico de lo peor, pero no puede evitar que Ren saque esos sentimientos a flote.

Tal vez mañana, sea capaz de pagar porque le manden un ramo de flores de loto a la Matsuoka para que recuerde que tiene quien la espere sin importar lo que suceda, que la apoya sin importar que pero sobre todas las cosas, que le promete un amor puro y sincero. Su mente le dice que es una mejor idea que comprarle un ramo de rosas.

Pensar en la reacción de la de cabellos borgoña le hace soltar una leve carcajada, pero no es su culpa que su persona especial tenga el nombre de una bella y hermosa flor.

El castaño se levanta de su asiento y se estira un poco.

Desea fervientemente que llegue la mañana. Ya quiere estar en el aeropuerto para recibirle con los brazos abiertos y llenarla de tiernos y cálidos besos todos los días.

Está ansioso. Entre sus deseos está el pasar la navidad con Ren, ver los fuegos artificiales para recibir el año nuevo.

Abrazarla.

Dormir con ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho en el pasado.

Simplemente, desea sentir que ella está cerca, compartir su felicidad y sus logros.

Entregarle las cartas que durante un año entero le ha escrito de nuevo.

Ah. El amor puede con él.


	2. letters for you

**Free! y Free! ES con todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoto Animation y Animation DO. La historia original es de la autoría de Koji Ohji, yo solo escribo esto para entretenerme y no gano nada por esto...aun(?).**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Segunda y última parte de este two-shot para la MakoRin week! Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios y esas cosas. Tarde más de lo que esperaba pero me gustó mucho el resultado, además de que casi muero por sobredosis de fluff y dulzura.<strong>

**Fue un placer traer este proyecto para todos ustedes que lo leyeron a pesar de que es hetero y este fandom repudia las ships hetero :'D**

**PD. Nunca escriban algo si están escuchando a GRANRODEO, luego terminan escribiendo cosas así(?).**

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>A thousand of letters for you<strong>_—

.

_**Rin!fem's version**_

_**.**_

El viaje había sido realmente agotador. Demasiado a decir verdad y no estaba segura del por qué.

Recordaba haber descansado un día completo pues ya sabía lo horrible que era viajar en avión, aunque eso no evitó que sintiera como su cuello y absolutamente todo su cuerpo doliera como si hubiera entrenado durante un día completo.

Suspiró largamente. Nada bueno iba a sacar de perderse en sus pensamientos, debía de encontrarse con Makoto. Antes de salir había leído el mensaje del castaño.

_Espero que te gusten las sorpresas, Ren-chan._

Le fastidiaba que su novio agregara el "chan" a su nombre, aunque con eso le ayudaba a sentir que su nombre era un poco más femenino.

—Maldito nombre de chico…—murmuró ligeramente molesta. Siempre teniendo que repetir la misma línea que a esa edad le parecía realmente vergonzosa.

¿Cómo es posible que de niña se presentará ante todos de esa forma?

Un pequeño momento de auto-odio a su _yo _del pasado.

La Matsuoka continúo caminando por los pasillos del andén, buscando con la mirada al chico de mirada esmeralda.

¿Cómo es que habían empezado a salir? Ni ella misma sabía la respuesta, solamente recuerda que en unos pocos días aquel castaño al que consideraba un amigo no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, cada que pensaba en lo atractivo que era y lo hermosamente profundos que eran sus ojos.

Agita la cabeza repetidas veces.

No es momento de pensar en esas cosas, primero tiene que encontrarlo.

Desde hace tiempo que necesita un abrazo de parte de su tierno y adorable niño gradonte, sentir su aroma con un ligero toque acanelado que le vuelve loca.

Retoma su tarea de seguir su camino por los amplios pasillos del aeropuerto, buscando llegar hasta al paradero del castaño.

Su celular vibra, le ha llegado un mensaje y espera que sea de aquel chico al que tiene buscando desde hace unos momentos.

_RenRen. Te espero en la cafetería que está cerca de la entrada._

Ni lenta ni perezosa, decide echar a correr hasta donde su novio le ha indicado.

No le importa que la gente a su alrededor le observe de forma despectiva, los demás pueden irse muy lejos.

Solamente tiene una idea en ese momento y es encontrarse lo más pronto posible con aquel chico de radiante sonrisa y tan tierno con un enorme oso de peluche.

—_Makoto es mi propio oso de peluche._ —no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando ese pensamiento surca su mente.

Le agrada que la personalidad tan tranquila, calmada, amable de Makoto contraste con la suya.

Sabe que es terca, que a veces no piensa mucho las cosas, que su carácter es demasiado explosivo, que con su hermano menor es demasiado sobreprotector. Que en el fondo es demasiado débil, tan cursi y romántica…la protagonista de un manga shōjo como alguna vez le dijo Sōsuke.

Llega agitada a la cafetería, descansa por un momento hasta que recupera el aliento.

Le busca con la mirada, no es difícil encontrarlo pues destaca de absolutamente todos con esa aura tan pura y radiante.

Sonríe.

Camina hasta donde se encuentra el castaño, dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones que ese chico le provoca por más que quiera evitarlo.

Su rostro se pinta de un tierno y adorable tono rojizo, su corazón late como loco. Suspira largamente.

Se siente completamente enamorada de Makoto Tachibana.

Su amigo.

Su psicólogo.

Aquel que varias veces le ha prestado su hombro para llorar en el pasado.

Su amante.

Su todo.

Su aliento escapa cuando Makoto le enseña un ramo de flores de loto, después de las flores de cerezo, esas son sus favoritas. Por esas flores es que no odia su nombre por completo, por el significado que tiene el mismo.

—Ren. —siente que escucha un hermoso ángel cuando el castaño pronuncia su nombre. Siempre le ha gustado como se escucha cuando es precisamente _él _quién lo dice.

Por un momento de olvida de todo y todos a su alrededor. Solamente existen ellos y el pequeño pero significativo ramo de flores.

Siente su rostro arder. Maldito Makoto, siempre ha sabido cómo hacerle sentir completamente avergonzada y lo peor de todo es que el castaño lo hace sin intención alguna –o eso quiere creer-.

Toma el ramo, cuidando no dañar ninguna flor. Lo acerca levemente a su nariz para sentir el fresco aroma que sueltan las mismas.

Makoto extiende una pequeña caja de madera.

—Ne…Ren-chan. Sé que siempre hago lo mismo todos los años desde que empezamos a salir y te fuiste a Australia, pero…—el castaño se sonroja.

A los ojos de la joven de cabello borgoña se ve tan adorable que podría abrazarlo para siempre de ser posible.

—Makoto. —pronuncia ella con su tono de voz tan profundo y hermoso. —Me gusta que seas tan detallista conmigo…—desvía la mirada por unos momentos buscando tranquilizar su corazón que seguramente se escucha en todo el lugar. —Es por eso que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo…y bueno…—hace una breve pausa, no quiere que su voz tiemble tanto pero es difícil que no lo haga en ese momento. —Makoto. Te amo con todo mi corazón. —confesó.

Makoto no podía salir de la sorpresa que era escuchar a aquella joven diciendo tales palabras.

Una leve sonrisa.

—Ren. Este es un pequeño detalle…—el castaño le entrega la pequeña caja a su novia.

La Matsuoka mayor toma la misma con su diestra, tiene el ligero presentimiento de que es. Cuando regrese a Australia leerá todas y cada una de las cartas como viene haciendo desde hace casi tres años.

Por eso es que le gusta salir con Makoto, porque es demasiado detallista y un amor de persona.

La joven se acerca al castaño para darle un cálido abrazo. Lo necesita, lo añora en ese preciso momento.

Las flores desgraciadamente resultan heridas, pero Ren decide que de todas formas se quedará con ellas por el simple hecho de que fue su novio quien se las dio.

.

A su regreso a Australia, la joven mete todas las cartas que Makoto le ha hecho. Le sorprende saber que tiene la cantidad de mil cartas expresando todos y cada uno de los puros sentimientos que el castaño tiene por ella.

Sus ojos sueltan unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

Por primera vez, en toda su vida, se siente amada por alguien ajena a su familia.

Tal vez el próximo año, invite a su chico a Australia.


End file.
